The walking dead gamer V3
by bmanbeast57
Summary: Being sucked into walking dead universe not fun unless you have the powers of the gamer and technology that will let you one shot most of your problems it becomes less sucky. OC X Hearm


**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE **

**Short chapter by the way**

"Talking normally"

**[thoughts]**

**Game system**

**Kevin POV**

**Greetings gamer welcome to the system here you will bring to a world of you choose please choose now.**

**The Walking Dead**

**High school DXD**

**Dragon ball z**

**Lord of the rings**

"Normally I'd freak out but I just don't care anymore ok let's see the walking dead zombie killing fun"**  
**  
**Ping Pick two skills to start with remembering there will be no exchanges**

**Crysis nanosuit**

**Universal science**

**Prototype**

**Primal human**

"I will pick the Primal human, Universal science, ok what else the is there"

**Ping  
Pick three items**

**Fallout pit boy**

**Gears of war fabricator**

**Nano foundry**

**BOOK OF THE DEAD**

**AIR SHIP**

" ya, I'll pick the PIT BOY and GOW Fabricator, and Nano foundry ".

**PING  
the PIT BOY and Nano foundry have been combined into one gauntlet**

**Kevin level 30**

**Race: Primal Human**

**Age: 30**

**HP: 30,000**

**DFP 33,230**

**EXP 0%**

**STR:40 (brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.)**

**VIT: 45 (the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.)**

**AGI: 40 (your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points)**

**INT: 38(the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence the skill points you get after leveling up.)**

**WIS:30(your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.)**

**CHR:27(ability to charm and negotiate with others, bartering)**

**LUC: 30 (how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits)**

**Skills passive**

**Contaminant Immunity-immune to poisons, bacteria, and diseases.**

**Enhanced Condition(MAX)-Physical and mental abilities are above human levels . This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings.**

**Enhanced Combat(MAX)-Achieve extensive fighting skills without the need for special or long-term training.**

**Enhanced Gunmanship(MAX)-skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat, also able to operate all variations of guns can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have expert knowledge of guns and handling them.**

**Enhanced Unarmed Combat(MAX)-excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands**

**Hyper-Instincts(MAX)-instincts that process the world in the most advanced, optimal and efficient manner possible. They are able to find the optimal solution to any/all problems, whether it is about civilization or nature, using the logical/illogical sense/strategies.**

**Enhanced Swordsmanship(MAX)-able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target.**

**Spc ops training (MAX)- Trained in unconventional warfare foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism, include combat search and rescue, and other duties.**

**Telekinesis LVL 1 (0%)- influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the bases of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level.**

**Levitation LVL 1 (0%)- cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted.**

**multilinguist (MAX)- speaker of multiple languages**

**Assault Rifles Rank 6 Increases damage by 50%. Increases accuracy by 50%**

**Shotguns Rank 3 Increases damage by 15%. Increases accuracy by 15%.**

**Sniper Rifles Rank 4 Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 20 %**

**Submachine Guns Rank 5 Increases damage by 35%. Increases accuracy by 35%**

**Heavy Pistols Rank 3 Increases damage by 15%. Increases accuracy by 15%**

**Heavy Weapons Rank 3 damage by 15%. Increases accuracy by 15%**

**Sword mastery Rank 3 Increases damage by 15%. Increases accuracy by 15%**

**Combat skills**

**Telekinesis Binding LVL 1 (0%)-bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were.**

**Telekinetic Choking LVL 1 (0%)- To choke or strangle others without physical contact.**

**Telekinetic Pull/Push LVL 1 (0%)- To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user**

**Telekinetic Grip LVL 1 (0%)- To grasp an object firmly in place**

**Orbital Field LVL 1 (0%) To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user.**

**Telekinetic Maneuver LVL 1 (0%) To alter an object's directional course.**

**End **

The next thing I knew there was a dark blue hole in front of me and walked throw it to parts unknown hopefully I won't be dropped in a horde of zombies

**Unknown facility**

" Hey, Angela, he's waking up, I'll go get the others". The one voice said then I heard running and the other voice came over to me

" Hey you're ok Keven your just a little beat up nothing major I'm going to help you sit up ok". She told me and I was still seeing blurry and as she helped me up and she sprayed what felt like water in my eyes and things started to clear up when they did I saw her.

**Angela Ziegler level 23**

**Class: combat Doctor (+15 INT, + 20 WIS/ Super soldier (+ 20 STR, +15 VIT, +20 AGI) tech expert **

**Race: Primal human (+ 10 STR + 20 VIT + 15 SPD)**

**Age: 32**

**HP 14,650**

**DEF 22,000**

**EXP 36%**

**STR:30**

**VIT: 60**

**AGI: 75**

**INT: 85**

**WIS:30**

**CHR:45**

**SPD:50**

**LUC: 90**

**Bio:Angela is the doctor for Team Primal she like all team primal was a volunteer to undergo the Primal project. She was successfully Evolved and placed as the team's doctor. She has multiple doctorates and has combat experience in the field. She is 5'7" with blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin.**

"Are you ok Kevin can you hear me". Angela asked me and I nodded and got off the table

" Ya I'm fine a little beat up but moving where are we". I asked her

"Well we did just find you here and we have been trying to wake you up for a few weeks now, glad to see you're a primal too I and the others are too". She told me with a grin. "And some door's we can't open here without your approval from what the logs tell us. Angela told me with a smile

" What are the doors you can't open without me". I asked her but be for she could tell me three people walked in and their pages popped up.

**Ashe Level 30**

**Class: Super soldier (+ 20 STR, +15 VIT, +20 AGI), Caption ( + 5 WIS, + 10 CHR )**

**Race: Primal human (+ 10 STR + 20 VIT + 15 SPD)**

**Age: 29**

**HP 46,650**

**DEF 32,500**

**EXP 39%**

**STR:53**

**VIT: 50**

**AGI: 75**

**INT: 45**

**WIS:35**

**CHR:57**

**SPD:70**

**LUC: 60**

**BIO:Ashe was born in to project Evolution when her mother and father conducted illegal experiments on her, the resulting effect turned her into a primal and using her as subject zero. She was trained from age five to be the model of a perfect soldier. Yet she never let her training take away her smile. She is the CO of her squad. She stands at 6'0 has reds eyes eyes pale skin and white hair and a temper that could make the devil run.**

**Fareeha Amari Level 27**

**Class: Super soldier (+ 20 STR, +15 VIT, +20 AGI), Assault soldiers (+ 10 STR, + 10 SPD)**

**Race: Primal human (+ 10 STR + 20 VIT + 15 SPD)**

**Age: 24**

**HP 32,567**

**DEF 37,600**

**Exp 55%**

**STR: 45**

**VIT: 40**

**AGI:78**

**INT:27**

**WIS:25**

**CHR:31**

**SPD:46**

**LUC:21**

**BIO:Fareeha Amari was a PMC from the Congo she was recruited by the CIA she was granted asylum and citizenship. She agreed to go through the Primal Project and was appointed the team's heavy weapons and demo expert. She is 6'9 with dark green hair and Red eyes, has Egyptian tattoo around her eye dark skin, she likes to make anything go boom**

**Amélie Lacroix Level 30**

**Class: Super soldier (+ 20 STR, +15 VIT, +20 AGI), Sniper (+ 20 AGI, + 15 SPD)**

**Race: Primal human (+ 10 STR + 20 VIT + 15 SPD)**

**HP 24,234**

**DEF 55%**

**STR: 32**

**VIT: 27**

**AGI: 100**

**INT:45**

**WIS: 30**

**CHR:28**

**SPD:50**

**LUC: 52**

**BIO:Amélie Lacroix was a prodigy when it came to sharpshooting she was an assassin for hire she was caught and give a chose work for project Primal or be executed, she joined the project and was put as the team sniper. She acquired the nickname widowmaker. There was a side effect that made her skin blue and hair.**

**[ Ok, that's all overwatch characters] **

" so can I have my shirt please I rather have one then be half naked and where the fuck am I". I asked them as Angela gave me a plain black shirt

" Well, where do we start". Ashe asked me

" The begin". I told even though I knew already, I just wanted to buy time.

**Time Skip after the rundown**

"So, let me get this straight you found me here in a coma after you opened the fucking door to escape a group of walkers and trying to find weapons but can't get in to the armory because I'm the only one who can get in due to a rental scanner and were all immune to the virus". Asked them and Ashe just said yes. I decided to ask Ashe were the door was and she told me to follow her.

The lights were dim a bit and I could see a low power light flashing. we walked for a bit till we got to a set of stairs and went up one flight and thought a hallway and to a what looked like a door well like the ones you see in banks.

"So I just put my eye to the scanner and it will open". I asked her got a nod and did that and a red light then scanned my eye and I backed up rubbing my eye it didn't feel good it stung but I heard a click and the door open twisted and moved and after five minutes it was opened and well big door for a small room and in to a well damn Shit ton of ammo but barely any guns but the Commanders area had force field and inside it had a WRATH-class Mjolnir from halo. A Recon MA5D with Suppressor, Laser Targeter and Sound Dampener, two M6C/SOCOM pistols, A Sentinel BR85N with Suppressor, Energy bayonet and Sound Dampener and 2 Tang Blade Machete Tactical Katana Ninja Swords with a Sheath and in black and red, and Throwing Knives and a Pit boy on a holder and a GOW FAD so nice to see all my stuff in one place is nice. I walked up to the shield and touched it and it faded from the area I went up to the Pit boy but unlike the game, it was like a tac-pad and put it on.

" Ok, this is going to be fun". I said and soon put on my armor I was it came to life the HUD was just like the games." Well, what do you all have to wear". I asked her and she waved me over here and out the door and we also found the main power supply so the bunker was fully on now so they were good for now at least.

**Timeskip later**

Well, we're are good on water and fuel and food. The armor the others had was like mine, Angela had COPPERHEAD-class Mjolnir with an M6C/SOCOM pistol and a suppressed M7S, Ashe had HUNTER-class Mjolnir with a Hybrid BR85N with a Silencer, Long Barrel, and a Sound Dampener and a Karma-45 with a Silencer, Trojan Laser Sight, Fareeha had INDOMITABLE-class Mjolnir with a Titan (Infinite Warfare) with a Silencer, Particle Amp, Scout Hybrid, Spartan SA3 and a Kendall 44 with a Suppressor and Hollow Point, Amélie had DEADEYE-class Mjolnir with an SVG-100 with a Suppressor, Extended Mags, and an adjustable Stock and an M6C/SOCOM pistol. But that's just because Ashe showed me their loadouts anyway.

The base was fixed and the power was back to normal after we got the solar power fixed. It showed us their where 32 levels of the bunker. The many of them handled different functions.

We were in the war room where we had a map from what I could tell we were in ruler George.

" So what our first move".

**End chapter 1**

**I said this wouldn't be a long chapter the next one will longer and some walker killing gore well hope you like it.**

**Bman out**


End file.
